


Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Only one，just one-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Only one，just one-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Only one，just one-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d83155f)

[ 119](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d83155f)

### [Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Only one，just one](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d83155f)

［新年快乐！2017年你好！这个算是贺文，不过却是谈生日而不是谈新年呢。因为我生日要到了吧，决定自己送给自己一篇。也撒糖给那些跨年后，陪我走来的小伙伴们！谢谢你们www 能一个圈子遇到你们真是太好了］

  


  


不管何时何地，都会有人逝去。经过统计，世界上每一秒就会出生一个人，每三秒就会有个人离开这个世界。不管你在干什么，在什么地方，是否遇到人生的巅峰或者低谷，还是你正在庆祝节日或生日。

比如今天，即使这天贵利矢生日，他却还是在上班。解剖了尸体，写了报告，甚至还给一个新人进行了无聊透顶的讲解。

西肋是唯一记得他生日的人，自然贵利矢也没打算到处宣扬，也不需要被所有人刻意记下。

西肋是走的比较近的同事，前几天午休时贵利矢自己恰好说出了口，因此今天才收到了一盏感应小夜灯。灯没有什么特别设计的造型，就是简洁的正方形磨砂玻璃，贵利矢打算回去插在厕所前走廊的插头上。

也因为这样，他们办公室的几个在场的人才知道日子。大家纷纷口头祝福，但问起有什么计划，贵利矢只是乐着说要常规的去和下一名死者打交道。

随后午餐时，因为排在他后面的同时开玩笑来了句提醒，所以食堂大妈多给了贵利矢一块免费的炸猪排。大概这就是一天吧？至少到了下午工作后，似乎就没几个人还记得他生日了。

“贵利矢，生日快乐！”

下班后双手插在裤兜里的贵利矢，冷不丁的听到个熟悉的声音。未经雕琢而略微沙哑自然的嗓音，平日的乖巧的语调此时显得充满活力，却也多少包含羞涩。

“名人？”贵利矢少见的吃惊，看着这已经错过晚饭的不早时间，他着实没料到有朝一日会在监察医务院门口遇到永梦。

看来已经不需要问，刚才那一句足够证明永梦来的目的。而永梦手里也捧着个盒子，正面明显的蛋糕店彩色牌子就让贵利矢知道里面装着什么。

“喂喂，不会吧。”熟练的整理好兴趣后，贵利矢竟有些发笑，甚至无奈的仰头深吸了一口气。有些动摇，真的开心，甚至有些丢脸的不知所措，“吹了什么风？”

永梦不解的眨眨眼，但在脑中回放了一遍贵利矢的话，令他多少不满的露出认真的表情。两步上前，永梦表情严肃的把蛋糕推贵利矢身前，“是因为知道今天是你生日，所以才想来祝贺的啊，这不需要理由吧。”

“哎～”对方太认真，弄的贵利矢更好笑了。然而也就几声，他更多是满腹好奇。跨前一步却绕过蛋糕抬胳膊绕上对方肩头，往永梦耳朵里吹气，“倒是你怎么知道今天是我生日的？”

永梦下意识因为痒痒而缩脖子躲开，可惜贵利矢并没放开他。永梦只能端着蛋糕，侧头尽可能拉开距离，彼此对上视线。“我…我也有我自己的情报！”

贵利矢眼睛转了转，说不定是Poppy透露的。不，准确说应该是永梦自己去询问Poppy的。看他这样孤零零赶来，并且还没好好透露信息来源，想必是他自己决定买蛋糕来等自己下班。贵利矢目光深处蔓延开一种难以言喻的情绪，毕竟除了永梦其他人根本不会这样干。

“那好，既然都来了，那么就要陪到底！”贵利矢语尾调高，欣欣然的做了决定，这机会他不会丢。

不容拒绝的勾着永梦转了个方向开始迈步，贵利矢没法算听取对方发问或者婉拒，自己先侧目挑眉得意的抬抬下巴，“不是要给我庆祝生日吗？你不陪我，我个人怎么庆祝啊？”

…

“你确定真的要在这里过？”看着盘腿坐在对面的贵利矢揭开蛋糕盒子，永梦第三次小声询问。

他们在无人经过的公园里面对面坐在关闭的喷泉池台子上，把蛋糕盒子置于中间。大理石隔着裤子冰凉凉的，远处幽幽的路灯也打不过来光，可贵利矢根本不在乎。

“怎么？难道你想让我去你家过？”贵利矢故意问回去逗他，见永梦被堵住没话，他也毫不在意，“我想你也觉得去我家很尴尬吧？CR不可能让我进，我也不能带你去我的办公室。”

“可以去餐厅啊…”

“你定位了吗？”说到这里，贵利矢和永梦之间都沉默了几秒，最终还是贵利矢打破了宁静，“别看我这样，这种事我懒得张扬哦。”他抽出来盒子里送的一次性叉子，递给永梦，“再说，有名人你来陪我过就很有趣了。好了，切蛋糕！”

“请等等！”瞬间，永梦手疾眼快的一把抓住了贵利矢拿起塑料刀的手，并且一本正经的嘱咐过去，“切之前难道不是应该先插蜡烛，许愿，吹蜡烛的吗？”

“对于这种事这么认真？不愧是小儿科的，真是和小孩子似的。”

“不是这个问题！”虽然因为光线看不清，可贵利矢知道永梦涨红了脸。实习医那不成熟的嗓音带着抱怨和认真，却如同还没发育完全却逞能的幼犬。“这是正规流程而已，是步骤问题！”

贵利矢也懒得纠正对方。此时此刻，这些话正是对方的可爱之处吧？

“好好好，我知道了。”贵利矢决定应了这话，放弃自己这么多年一个人呆着的大人色调。他垂下胳膊，用另只手拍了拍盘起来的膝盖，挺起后背，“唱歌。”

“嗯？”

“你不是说要规规矩矩按照流程来吗？这么上了蛋糕，你不是应该给我唱生日快乐歌？”

永梦顿时露出不知所措的发慌表情，而法医则得意于成功挑逗了对方，正满脸开心的欣赏对面人的狼狈之色。贵利矢可不打算撤回要求，毕竟挖坑的人是永梦自己，并且贵利矢现在相当感兴趣。

最终永梦还是唱了。然而在这个万籁俱寂的夜晚公园，单独和贵利矢面对面唱歌给他听，实在是突破了永梦的尴尬极限。他红着脸完全没敢对上视线，声音也越来越小甚至尾音打颤，并且因为紧绷身体而稍稍跑调。

没有了往日对待小患者时的迷糊温柔，也没有做为天才玩家M时的激动好斗，反而如同别扭羞涩的邻家男孩，腼腆紧张得令贵利矢差点没认出来。发现了新一面，贵利矢饶有兴趣地望着，听着，却无法再进行嘲笑和调侃，短短几句歌词被印入脑海间。

“好了，现在插蜡烛。”清唱一结束，立马掩盖自己唱歌的失败，永梦赶紧从盒子里掏出来蜡烛开始筹备蛋糕。

贵利矢侧身把一条胳膊支在大腿上，撑着下巴却用手指隐隐遮掩下嘴角无法压住的上扬，好心的没出声，怕羞红了对方。他只是静静的坐在那里望着永梦自愿忙活，不过对于28岁的蜡烛数量他建议简化成2和8，因此最终插了10根。

夜晚并不是彻底的黑暗，从天空的星月，到远方的灯光。即便世界没有了人造光，却从来不缺亮，不会置身于伸手不见五指的漆黑当中。

那些飘来洒落的光线朦胧间层层叠叠，一次次勾勒着把永梦的轮廓与表情呈现在贵利矢眸中。

火柴擦出的光瞬间映出另一层色彩，比以往的肤色鲜明，虽碾碎了白皙，却被暖色跳动着爱抚。永梦的眼睛在发光，无法停止的被火苗波动，就和呼吸与心跳都无法停止一样，贵利矢也无法将注意从永梦睫毛下如水晶似的光辉里离开。

这是一副柔和的画面，即使细小的温度无法包裹夜晚的他们，贵利矢却感到血液在升温。

“许愿吧，贵利矢。”摆完蜡烛的永梦挺起身腰，摊开手催促对方。

目光被捕捉，这之间的火苗营造出的空间使得永梦的面容模糊中带着梦幻。光晕覆盖住他额前的刘海上，镀上薄丝，蹭亮了鼻头和嘴唇，把五官柔和的线条凸显几分。贵利矢今日首次如此大脑抽空，但心底却生出来崭新的愿望。

“想知道我的愿望吗？”贵利矢口吻不同以往，深沉得宛如夜色沉淀。他跳动的眼底猜不透明确的心思和答案，可气息被分离出的清澄却丝毫不差的传给了永梦。

永梦不知该说什么，但感觉到那对方几个词的分量。猜不透为何，他开始呼吸错乱，眉头轻轻皱起，却不想让自己离开。他并不讨厌贵利矢，而是此刻过于在意，在被对方倾注一切的注视与询问中，永梦在大脑皮层下开始乱跳不安的神经使得他无所适从。

“说不出来就不灵了。”

“也是，”好笑出声。明明这话如此幼稚，贵利矢却感觉内心充实，选择听从对方。

不用说出来，贵利矢觉得永梦总能有答案。

蜡烛被一口气吹下，却没全灭。仅有的一根还亮在中间，被刮得抖来抖去竟也蛮可怜。最终它仍坚持留在了那根黄白螺旋花纹的细蜡烛上，微弱的发着光，把白色的蜡油一点点烤暖融化。

“呐，名人，你知道一个说法吗？”看着想要开口催促自己吹掉那根蜡烛的永梦，贵利矢却转移开话题。“在国外有些地方说，你吹剩下几根蜡烛，就代表你会遇到几场恋爱。”

这话题自然而然被引出，明明是符合场合的轻松话题，此时却酝酿出微妙的气息。贵利矢没有骗人，这说法是真的。此时此刻想起来也是合理的，却承载满了他暗藏的用意。并非是故意，他甚至也不清楚自己怎么选择如此绕弯子的方法，太不符合他自己。

无法接话，永梦抿住嘴唇控制表情。但他太过诚实，那糟糕的遮掩使得贵利矢内心表情明朗。

贵利矢从台子上下来，活动几下盘累了的腿，两步迈去了永梦身旁。单腿盘住侧身坐在那里的永梦来不及起身，但更多是因为气氛与距离而其停留在了原地。

抬起头，两人抛开光亮的发源地，隔着夜晚深色的空气映入对面的双眸。

男子弯下腰，停留在男孩面前。

没有碰触，维持着恰到好处的距离。

明明四下无人，却好似不想让树木与昆虫偷听。

他的低语从未如此轻，但也足够有分量。

“我就这么一场足矣。”

永梦的表情实在太过微妙，可也明显表达出内心的翻腾和触动。贵利矢咧开嘴，垂下的眼帘带着认真和深情。

这份认真不是展现于任何地方的。不是寻求真相，也不是思考死亡和工作，而是寻到一个落脚点而引发的愉悦。

侧头寻觅到那处为他带来片刻停留的地方，便吻住。

被夜晚风吹得有些干涩的唇却无法隐藏其下的柔软，那份温度比贵利矢猜得要淡，却也符合永梦给人带来的感觉，和煦的温暖。

没有蛋糕的甜味掺杂，也没有被任何事物污染。最纯粹的味道，贵利矢却没肆意探索，而是轻柔吮擦过，就此缓缓剥离开。

但这条缝隙却被快速填补上，贵利矢连拉开距离看清对方面容的机会都没得到。这次要炙热很多，呼吸从他们交接的唇齿间流过。

永梦追逐上来。

本以为会停在原地不前，或者惶然离去的男孩，却并未撒手的逐前。

不想说挽留，而是给予肯定。那番执拗的力度如同幼犬般，可爱到让贵利矢一次次回应上前。

都是他们未对对方表现出过的一面，都是对周围不会展露的一面。他们不清楚的一面，现在却时他们仅存的一面。

他们在唯一一颗跳动的烛光下接吻。

波动的柔温就和他们心跳一样打着拍。

——想不到今日还有能这样的相遇和惊喜。

——当初我在这一日出生真是太好了。

——因为在这一日，被你答应了。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[九梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%A2%A6)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(13)

热度(119)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) [Midnight Sun](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/) [※轉世の緈褔※](http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://madperson33.lofter.com/) [疯子弃疗。](http://madperson33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://qingshang-blue.lofter.com/) [青上蓝](http://qingshang-blue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://sakuninomiya.lofter.com/) [ppppppka](http://sakuninomiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) [拾旭酌](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) [北海](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://weiheshiwo.lofter.com/) [宝生公主他不香吗](http://weiheshiwo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://keleqishi.lofter.com/) [可乐伸💦](http://keleqishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://busikong.lofter.com/) [开袋请一次性吃完](http://busikong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://icekorine.lofter.com/) [玄冰](http://icekorine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) [坂田星子](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) [坂田星子](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://drmdream.lofter.com/) [繁霜](http://drmdream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://gloove.lofter.com/) [gloove](http://gloove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://sumuqiulishi.lofter.com/) [NiEaz](http://sumuqiulishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/) [罐装可燃乌龙茶](http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://huacishu555.lofter.com/) [梓辞](http://huacishu555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://tayunpoyue.lofter.com/) [深海章鱼☆睡眠不足](http://tayunpoyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://lanyan649.lofter.com/) [雨曦](http://lanyan649.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/) [bot](http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/) [bot](http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://leipziggg.lofter.com/) [欲投山花](http://leipziggg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) [🌏✨Norbbit🌊](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) [🌏✨Norbbit🌊](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) [兔兔君](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://luchenxihuansen.lofter.com/) [恕恕粥粥粥](http://luchenxihuansen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://luchenxihuansen.lofter.com/) [恕恕粥粥粥](http://luchenxihuansen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://0disco.lofter.com/) [碳水化合物](http://0disco.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://deities-desire.lofter.com/) [持磚戰士](http://deities-desire.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://revenues.lofter.com/) [乌鸦Raven](http://revenues.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://paradoxdieu.lofter.com/) [不听不说](http://paradoxdieu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://yinsangshigongx3.lofter.com/) [色烦寻皓](http://yinsangshigongx3.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://yinsangshigongx3.lofter.com/) [色烦寻皓](http://yinsangshigongx3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://cang-zhong.lofter.com/) [柊](http://cang-zhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d81cb05)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d84a7f3)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
